The property of hydrofluoric acid is such that this acid can cause serious and painful burns to exposed skin or eyes. Moreover, spills of concentrated hydrofluoric acid evolve irritating and harmful fumes which can also lead to deleterious results since it is corrosive in contact with skin. Spilled concentrated hydrofluoric acid should therefore not be allowed to contaminate the air and water. Generally reaction of the concentrated hydrofluoric acid with water and/or most neutralizing substances involves the evolution of much heat and toxic fumes and is therefore avoided.
Therefore, there is a need for a formulation for controling and cleaning up spilled hydrofluoric acid at a relatively safe rate and at a cost that is not prohibitively expensive.